Lobo Hambriento
by Moun
Summary: AU. Donde Erwin ve muertos y Levi es un hombre lobo.


Título: Lobo Hambriento  
Pareja: Erwin/Levi, y leve Erwin/Armin.  
Género: Supernatural/Romance  
Advertencias: Ninguna.  
Sumario: AU. Donde Erwin ve muertos y Levi es un hombre lobo.

Shingeki no me pertenece.

Este es un texto que escribí hace muchísimo tiempo y nunca he acabado. No tengo mucho que decir... me gusta el Erwin/Levi y se me ocurrió hacer que Levi fuera un hombre lobo.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

* * *

No tener miedo a estar cara al público era una habilidad que había aprendido a utilizar desde muy pequeño. Con su sonrisa angelical, aquellos grandes ojos azules y su dulce torrente de voz, siempre consiguió despertar la curiosidad en menores y mayores gracias a un par de palabras bien murmuradas y un brillo especial en sus profundos orbes. Su belleza, además, convirtió la floristería de sus padres en uno de los locales más regentados de la ciudad de Londres y ellos, afanosos por continuar con la obtención de ganancias posibles gracias a su hijo, se prometieron en convertirlo o, al menos, transmitirle la importancia que el negocio familiar atesoraba jornada a jornada. Erwin conocía el deseo de sus padres de seguir con la tradición familiar y no abandonar la floristería cuando ellos no pudieran seguir prestando sus servicios y atendiendo a los visitantes, pero, aun siendo el lugar uno muy importante para el rubio, nunca pensó en dedicar su vida a él. Cuando sus padres acataron sus verdaderos objetivos, el chico percibió la lejanía que su relación adoptó a partir de su decisión a causa, muy a su pesar, de la decepción que ambos mayores sentían en aquel entonces y con la que, seguramente, habrían partido.

'Floristería Smith', actualmente, no era más que un local vacío, sucio y falto de la alegría que alguna vez había reinado en él. Las flores que adornaron sus escaparates y dieron la bienvenida a todos los clientes que pasaron por allí en el pasado, ahora, se marchitaban dentro de la oscuridad que les brindaba el establecimiento, mientras lamentaban no poder ser bañadas por la húmeda lluvia que irrigaba toda la población y entonaban el réquiem de su más próxima desaparición a la espera de ser escuchadas, únicamente, por aquel visionario veinteañero. Erwin Smith había conseguido obtener una preciada e importante reputación, años después del fallecimiento de sus padres y cierre del negocio, al convertirse en el vidente más verídico de la zona y sus alrededores. Con una demanda como aquella y teniendo la plena confianza de todo el barrio, Erwin decidió prescindir de la floristería, aun sin olvidar la promesa formulada a su madre en su propio lecho de muerte, y destinar sus pasos a un nuevo camino.

Todos los habitantes pasaron por sus manos con fines diferentes, mas su conjunto catalogó el don del muchacho como verdadero. Fino, elegante y sin margen de error, Erwin era un referente a la hora de descubrir con qué te sorprendería el mañana. Determinó muertes, acontecimientos futuros y oportunidades inesperadas a todos aquellos que decidieron creer en él y ser víctimas de la brujería que lo envolvía desde que contaba con escasos cinco años de edad. Hechicería que, hasta ahora, le había acarreado beneficios laborales y muchísimos fracasos personales con nombre y apellido. Mike, por ejemplo, era uno de aquellos fracasos que tanto disgustaban a Erwin. Convertido en uno de los hombres más atractivos de la ciudad, el chico de origen chino había cosechado un enorme club de seguidoras durante su estancia, ida y regreso a Londres. Erwin Smith, por supuesto, había sido uno de los mejores amigos de dicho hombre, además de presentarlo a sus más allegados, hasta cumplir unos espléndidos quince años y percatarse de que, seguir esperando, no era más que una hermosa pérdida de tiempo y energía. Tiempo después, Armin Arlet siguió sus pasos y abandonó el círculo de hombres para, así, poder retomar una amistad desgastada entre ambos que, finalmente, no obtuvo sus frutos. Ahora, diez años después, aquel era uno de los objetivos más ambiciosos del joven chico: conseguir retomar un vínculo desaparecido.

La lluvia salpicó los cristales de su dormitorio y él despertó de su dulce sueño. Alargó su blanquecino brazo hacia la mesita a su izquierda y cogió el despertador entre sus manos, adormecido. Tuvo que frotar sus párpados con el dorso de su libre mano, aun deseando caer en un nuevo sueño profundo y convirtiendo el domingo en un perezoso día sin quehaceres, y vislumbró la hora enmarcada en aquellos rojizos números que resaltaban dentro de aquel oscuro fondo negro. Eran las ocho de la mañana y el visionario debía estar preparado a las nueve para recibir un importante paquete de Hange Zoe, la prestigiosa veterinaria del pueblo y, desde semanas atrás, su nueva cliente. Prestigiosa, valiente y amante de los animales, la hija menor de los Zoe se encontraba dentro de una importante inversión inmobiliaria que traería riqueza y una escasa, pero necesitada, popularidad a Londres al, como había deseado durante años, reformar la consulta veterinaria que había pertenecido a su familia y volverla a poner en funcionamiento. Aquel hecho convirtió a la médico en noticia por más de siete días, una semana entera, acaparando la portada de todo tipo de medios de comunicación.

Por lo tanto, que la mujer buscara futuros indicios sobre la reconstrucción de la clínica en su local hizo que, nuevamente y como Erwin había previsto desde su entrada, sus expectativas se cumplieron provocando una visita descomunal de cientos de sus vecinos en busca de nuevas verificaciones. El rubio celebró, durante la semana, la inesperada subida de su capital siendo, además, felicitado por sus allegados y aquellos que, verdaderamente, apreciaba.

La melancólica melodía de los ramos florales le hicieron levantarse de entre las sábanas. Escuchar, percibir y poder comunicarse con los espíritus tenía cierto tinte molesto, y la insoportable llamada de aquellas plantas aromáticas era la viva imagen de aquello a lo que denominaba molestia

Verificó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y apresuró su ducha matutina con cierta mueca incómoda en su rostro al no poder, como todas las mañanas, tener una hora para refrescarse dentro de la ducha con la que disponía. Ahogó un suspiro lastimero y dejó que la fría agua acariciara su desnudo cuerpo sin reclamos, mientras el jabón perfumado dejaba su oloroso rastro en cada una de las masculinas extremidades. Con ayuda de sus manos, Erwin hizo desaparecer toda presencia del blanquecino líquido que se esparcía sobre su cuerpo y, cuando estuvo totalmente listo, envolvió una de las azuladas toallas alrededor de su cintura y salió del baño. Elegida la ropa interior, el traje y los zapatos que usaría, el muchacho extendió las piezas encima de su desordenada cama y las examinó con cuidado, anhelando que todo se encontrara perfectamente seleccionado para la ocasión, hasta que satisfecho accedió a deshacerse de la toalla que rodeaba su trabajado cuerpo, ahora a sus pies, y reanudó a emperifollarse ante el gran espejo que descansaba en una de las paredes del único dormitorio.

Acompañado por un calzoncillos en su mano derecha y una pequeña toalla en la izquierda, Smith se contempló, tanto por delante como por detrás, despojado de toda tela sobre su complexión ante el mueble.

La figura del hombre estaba bien cuidada y desarrollada, los elegantes y muy masculinos atavíos que usaba no ocultaban nada de ello. Sensual y bien equilibrado, el cuerpo de Erwin poseía unas firmes piernas largas, y normalmente ocultas bajo las telas de sus pantalones, unos pectorales presentes, pero poco marcados, atractivos para las damas. Por último, observó el poco, oscuro y rizado vello que ocultaba su más íntima zona de una manera recatada, pero erótica para, satisfecho de los progresos que la dieta había marcado en su cuerpo, continuar vistiéndose sin perderse de vista en ningún instante.

El cartero llegó cinco minutos antes de lo previsto, pero no creó inconveniente. Vestido de pies a cabeza y retocado en su totalidad, el joven avanzó a través del corto pasillo y abrió la puerta con sigilo para encontrarse con el cartero, un alegre joven de cabellos negros, que saludó picarón y extendió la caja hacia el varón, mientras anunciaba que debía firmar el papel que portaba sobre su carpeta de cartón blando. En un rápido movimiento de muñeca, Erwin dejó constancia de la llegada del paquete y despidió al hombre con la misma intensidad recibida durante toda la visita sin soltar el envoltorio. Minutos más tarde, habiendo cerrado la puerta, el hombre estacionó el desconocido objeto encima de la redonda mesa de madera y lo abrió con sumo cuidado. No conocía su contenido y, algo azorado por no romper el asunto que la caja resguardaba, decidió despegar la cinta con lentitud y muchísima precisión. Lo primero que encontró fue un blanco sobre sin nada escrito en él, pero no vacío. Entrelazó sus dedos alrededor de la carta. He aquí lo que decía:

 _Querido Erwin:_

 _Espero que las pertenencias hayan llegado a sus manos. Ahora, gracias a su perspicacia, sabrá que necesito más de sus servicios. Su habilidad con las cartas, su lectura y la conexión con ellas me ayudará a comprobar ciertos aspectos que aún parecen residir entre las ruinas de la clínica. Requiero de su habilidad a la hora que acordamos, aunque yo no pueda estar con usted._

 _En las profundidades del paquete encontrará todo lo necesario para adentrarse en el desgastado edificio. Aguardaré por conocer qué ha podido descubrir y, así mismo, esta tarde lo visitaré acompañado por un encantador té negro._

Una dulce redacción, compuesta por las palabras necesarias, le daba la bienvenida y convertía aquella en la primera vez, desde la apertura de su local, que Erwin trabajaría en un edificio ajeno sin la ayuda de los utensilios que, con normalidad, acompañaban a su dueño en cada una de sus visiones o discusiones. Descansando en un lado del gran cartón, la carta pasó a tener un segundo plano cuando, impaciente por descubrir qué más misterios escondía, el rubio continuó su exhaustivo registro. El hombre no mintió como él pensó en un principio: los materiales imprescindibles se encontraban en el interior. Una linterna, una pequeña libreta, anotar características sería importante, un mapa del recinto, información de éste y, para sorpresa de la visionaria, un mechero unido, gracias a una llamativa cinta adhesiva, a una bengala de curioso grosor y rosado color. Las dudas asaltaron la mente del muchacho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿qué papel tenían aquellos dos objetos en su búsqueda?

Agolpado por las interrogaciones, Erwin alistó la menuda y azulada maleta que llevaría y releyó la carta un par de veces más, todavía recordándola a la perfección, antes de guardarla en uno de los bolsillos internos de la mochila y partir, definitivamente, hacia su destino. El estruendoso sonido que hizo su puerta, resonando por el pasillo de la planta, aturdió al rubio mientras un helado escalofrío, provocado por uno de los tantos espectros que era capaz de ver, recorría su espina dorsal vociferando incomprensibles palabras que pudieran detener aquella partida importantísima para el visionario. A medida que abandonaba la planta y el edificio, e ignorando por completo la presencia del segundo en discordia, lo único que Erwin pudo seguir escuchando fueron los lamentos y sollozos que el espectro siguió entregándole, mas nunca miró hacia atrás.

La tormenta no paró cuando Erwin puso un pie en la calle. Por ello, apretó los labios y siguió su camino bajo su negro paraguas cubriendo su menudo cuerpo del frío llanto que mojaba la ciudad aquella mañana. Con la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida, Erwin nunca cesó los lamentos de aquellos desgraciados que no habían podido cruzar la línea que separaba el mundo terrenal del espiritual a causa de sus ataduras. Sin embargo, fue una dulce voz la que le hizo detener su caminata y alzar la mirada del suelo. Ante él se encontraba un hombre joven, con una voz repleta de melancolía y ansiosa por ser escuchada por encima de todas las demás. Los azules ojos del visionario se elevaron y quedaron proyectados en la pequeña y casi inexistente figura del espectro que parecía saber de él. Su cabello rubio, cuidadosamente peinado, obstaculizaba la visión de sus ojos, sus carnosos labios seguían quietos e inamovibles, sus manos juntas y escondidas tras su espalda junto a unos pies fuertemente apretados contra el húmedo suelo.

Un fuerte vendaval pasó entre ambos, despeinando el húmedo cabello de Erwin, pero no el de aquel desconocido espectro que parecía conocerle y no querer cruzar palabra con él. El vidente deseó que la identidad del desconocido muchacho, sus deseos o qué le mantenía unido a un mundo, ahora, extranjero para él fuera revelado, mas sus labios, acompañados por una amplia sonrisa, se separaron para susurrar su nombre varias veces más, mientras un repentino ardor emergió desde las profundidades de su garganta y cayó lentamente hasta llegar a su estómago. Cuando aquel ardor, más tarde convertido en cosquilleo, invadió todo su sistema, Erwin sintió su cuerpo temblar levemente y su corazón acelerarse de un momento a otro. Eran tan fuertes y sonoros que, en algún momento, Erwin creyó que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho y sería capaz, así, de mostrarle los nervios al silencioso muchacho. Un fortuito vacío surgió desde el lugar más recóndito de su estómago al ser espectador de cómo, una nueva ventisca, hacía desaparecer aquella figura fantasmal en una nube de humo poco más que inexistente. El cuerpo desapareció progresivamente desde los pies hasta la cabeza, y en ningún momento pudo ver los ojos del chico.

Quedó estático, sin aliento y desorientado durante unos silenciosos largos minutos. El sonido de la tormenta se convirtió en una repetitiva banda sonora que acompañó a Erwin durante todo el camino, y lo seguiría haciendo a lo largo de la semana.

Las indicaciones escritas por el veterinario del pueblo le ayudaron a llegar al edificio que buscaba desde el principio de su salida matutina. Totalmente masacrado y destruido, eran pocos los metros de pared que aún se sostenían en pie. Envuelto por escombros de todos los tamaños, el lugar todavía poseía su familiar color blanco en las paredes y, a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, el viejo cartel con el nombre totalmente abrazado por los pelados y deshechos cables eléctricos que, con anterioridad, le habían dado la vida necesaria para iluminarse durante horas. Tiempo atrás, Erwin visitó contadas veces la clínica veterinaria de los Byun y recordaba, torpemente, cómo habían permanecido creadas, distribuidas y amuebladas todas las habitaciones del lugar. Por ello, decidido a entrar y cumplir su trabajo, el joven Smith plegó su negro paraguas y se adentró en el edificio sin despegarse de su linterna en ningún momento.

Caída y despegada, la amplia puerta que había residido como la entrada de la clínica era una gran tabla rectangular escondida bajo el polvo y el desecho que el recinto había, y seguía, desechando sin pausa alguna. Erwin la pisó con cautela y deseó no ahuyentar a ninguno de los espíritus o, por supuesto, seres terrenales que se encontrasen dentro de las entrañas del local, pero, dadas las circunstancias y el estado del mueble, un ensordecedor ruido retumbó por el lugar y, además, por los alrededores de la abandonada zona. Sin embargo, la sorpresa no quedó allí. Una repentina y amplia bandada de oscuras aves alzaron el vuelo hacia el grisáceo cielo sobre su cabeza y dejaron tras ellas una larga estela acompañada por sus atronadores graznidos. Así pues, la aparición de aquel gran grupo de cuervos, no deleitó los propósitos de Junmyeon aquella mañana, aunque no le prestó más atención de la necesaria y siguió avanzando entre el derribo que asolaba su alrededor.

El sonido de la tormenta siguió convertido en la interminable banda sonora que acompañaba al vidente en su excéntrica investigación, y continuó haciéndolo indefinidamente. Aunque, y dando cierto respiro al hombre, el sonido de sus pies apartar los restos en su caminar se unieron a la banda y crearon una nueva melodía levemente armonizada para su deleite. Cruzó diferentes habitaciones, lo supo al encontrarse con viejas paredes todavía resistentes al paso del tiempo y algunos muy deteriorados muebles dentro de éstas, pero en ningún momento halló aquello que andaba buscando desde su primera zancada en el lugar. La existencia espectral que el señor Byun había defendido desde su primer encuentro era íntegramente nula. La comunicación era inexistente, las sensaciones que su presencia provocaba en el interior del vidente no había sido provocadas y, además, el lugar se encontraba deshabitado y, salvo la familia Zoe, nadie más se tenía una fuerte relación con el recinto.

Abatido por la pérdida de tiempo propio, Erwin apretó los labios y revolvió sus cabellos en un inútil intento de satisfacción, mientras llevaba su otra mano, aquella con la que se revolvió los cabellos sin soltar la linterna, dentro del bolsillo izquierdo de su sofisticado pantalón y tecleó el teléfono de Hange Zoe para informarle sobre las nuevas. Empero, a mitad de la redacción del mensaje de texto entre sus manos, Junmyeon fue oyente de un eco tenebroso y hambriento eco que revolvió su estómago. Temeroso de ser atacado por la criatura que poblara la zona, Erwin resguardó el aparato electrónico en su respectivo bolsillo y caminó, con ambas manos sujetas alrededor de la linterna, hacia el sector protagonista. Un segundo eco renació entre las sombras y, de nuevo, los gruñidos de los dioses acompañaron al más temible sonido para el joven: el gruñido de un animal salvaje.

Aterrorizado, Erwin alzó la linterna y encontró, ante él, una figura masculina reposando contra la pared. Su expresión exhausta y cansada, acompañaban a una mirada perdida y, desde la intromisión de la flamante luz, incómoda. Aquellos ojos, cerrados como si su vida dependiera de ello, se entreabieron al descubrir la intrusa presencia y, con ellos, unos blanquecinos y ligeramente puntiagudos dientes salieron a la luz. Revueltos y desaliñados, la media melena que acompañaba al joven creaba un aspecto insalubre en él, casi deplorable. La mano izquierda del intruso reposó contra su frente y debilitó el escozor que en sus ojos provocaba la luz proyectada por el utensilio en manos del vidente.

―¿Quién eres? ―sollozó en un trago lento y complicado, pero el muchacho no contestó, y no parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Desorientado por la actitud de su acompañante, Erwin apuntó la luz contra él estrepitosamente cuando él apartó las manos de sus ojos. Un sonoro chillido de dolor retumbó alrededor del espacio que ambos compartían―. ¡¿Quién eres?! ―aulló, de nuevo, con más fuerza y sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y, antes de poder añadir palabra alguna a su discurso, el desconocido se alzó entre los escombros y fijó su mirada en él: rojizos como la misma sangre, sus grandes orbes le observaron desde la lejanía, vacías de brillo u otra característica estrictamente humana.

La garganta de Erwin quedó seca e imposibilitó la emisión de cualquier palabra o sonido que alertara de su siguiente movimiento. El muchacho, por su parte, apoyó su espalda contra uno de los tantos muros a su espalda y contempló su agitación en silencio y, según el vidente, con total satisfacción.


End file.
